Moron
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mungkin Daiki sudah terlalu terlambat merasakannya. Tapi, memangnya dia bisa menyalahkan siapa ketika rasa cinta itu datangnya tidak di saat yang tepat? Satsuki telah pergi, dan dia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di muka bumi. / Canon /


**.**

**Moron**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, K+, Romance/Hurt/Comfort

© kazuka, october 26th, 2013

**.**

"_Mungkin Daiki sudah terlalu terlambat merasakannya. Tapi, memangnya dia bisa menyalahkan siapa ketika rasa cinta itu datangnya tidak di saat yang tepat? Satsuki telah pergi, dan dia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di muka bumi."_

**_._**

* * *

**.**

Bertahun-tahun dilewati, semuanya terasa biasa saja. Menghabiskan waktu **hanya **berdua di lapangan basket kecil di dekat rumah, memakan satu piring makanan yang sama, berbagi satu gelas minuman yang sama, berangkat dan pergi sekolah selalu berdua, Daiki tak pernah menganggap lebih. Bahkan ketika dia telah mulai beranjak remaja dan memasuki era pubertas—era dimana para manusia mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih dari 'bermain'; 'cinta'—Daiki tak pernah serius memikirkan soal apa status Satsuki yang selalu berada di sampingnya, yang kerap hadir baik di siang maupun malam hari.

Bahkan ketika Satsuki dengan muka memerah bercerita padanya di suatu malam bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada sahabat; _partner_ terbaiknya dalam basket, Daiki tak keberatan. Dia hanya mengiyakan dengan malas sambil terus menjaga matanya agar tetap terjaga—tak jatuh tertidur—untuk menghargai Satsuki dan cerita cintanya.

Mungkin karena mereka telah terlalu sering bersama, tak ada yang khusus untuk Daiki.

**.**

**.**

Bahkan di pertengahan musim dingin, saat mereka sudah di tingkat akhir SMA, ketika Satsuki bercerita bahwa dia akan berterus-terang dengan serius pada Tetsuya mengenai rasa sukanya, Daiki hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Semoga sukses."

"Dai-_chan_, kalau mau mendoakan yang serius, dong!"

"Iya, iya, aku serius. Semoga berhasil. Semoga Tetsu mau jadi pacarmu," Daiki menguap lebar-lebar, entah bagaimana kantuk itu bisa datang sementara tadi malam dia tidur nyenyak seperti kelinci yang hibernasi.

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya. Daiki melirik sesaat, yang pertama kali ditangkap penglihatannya adalah ujung hidung Satsuki yang memerah seperti buah persik. Mungkin gadis itu flu? Suhu di musim dingin kali ini cukup menyiksa.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu di depan Tetsu," Daiki memencet hidung Satsuki dengan gemas. "Yang manis. Bersikaplah dewasa."

"Iyaaa, iyaa! Dai-_chan_ diamlah dulu, aku lagi memikirkan kata-kata untuk diucapkan nanti, nih. Aku harus serius, kurasa. Soalnya ... aku bukan lagi anak SMP yang hobi cari-cari perhatian. Aku sebentar lagi dewasa dan ... cintaku juga harus jadi cinta orang-orang dewasa!"

"Kapan kau mau bilang?" dia tidak peduli pada teguran Satsuki.

"Aku ... mau mengajaknya untuk ketemu di stasiun besok, sih. Tapi aku belum tanya Tetsu-_kun_, entah dia bisa apa tidak ..." Satsuki mengeratkan lilitan syal di lehernya. Belokan menuju rumah mereka sudah makin dekat.

"Ck," Daiki berdecak, lalu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia menekan _speed dial_ nomor dua—nomor satu adalah hanya untuk Satsuki—dan kemudian menaruh ponsel itu di telinganya. Tak lama, dia pun berujar, "Oi, Tetsu, lusa sibuk tidak?"

"E-eh, Dai-_chaaan_!" Satsuki agak panik.

"Oh, oke. Baik, baik. Ya. Hn. Kututup, nih."

"Apa katanya?" Satsuki merapat pada Daiki, memandangi kawan lelakinya dengan mata berkedip cepat.

"Kalian akan ketemu di stasiun, jam 5 sore."

"Baiklaaaah! Terima kasih, Dai-_chan_!"

**.**

**.**

Rasanya kurang biasa bagi Daiki untuk pulang dari kedai _burger_ itu sendirian. Entah kapan sebelumnya dia pernah pulang dari sini tanpa Satsuki, dia juga lupa.

Sudah terlampau sering mereka jalan berdua, sebenarnya hampir tak ada yang begitu berkesan baginya. Biasanya, perjalanan itu dihiasi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil karena hal sepele, misalnya saat Daiki mengambil _cherry sundae_ Satsuki secara paksa, atau saat Satsuki meminta _burger_-nya dalam jumlah banyak dengan seenaknya. Tak ada yang khusus, karena pertalian hubungan di antara mereka pun tak lebih dari suatu sifat yang disebut 'biasa'. Namun, tetap saja, terasa ada yang kurang.

Daiki memandang langit dan bertanya-tanya—membiarkan _burger_-nya jadi nyaris beku karena dia membuka pembungkusnya di bawah hujan salju tipis yang intens —kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Satsuki dan Tetsuya saat ini? Apa nanti, saat pulang, Satsuki akan dengan heboh pamer-pamer dengannya tentang barang _couple_ yang dibelinya bersama Tetsuya setelah mereka jadian?

Entahlah.

Ponselnya berdering, Daiki terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Hn, Satsuki?"

"_Hiks _... _Dai_-chan ... _kau dimana_?"

Cara bicara Satsuki memberitahu Daiki secara langsung bahwa ada yang tidak beres. "Taman," Daiki menyebut, karena dia tengah melintasi sebuah lapangan kecil dimana ada beberapa bangku di tengah-tengahnya, plus beberapa pasangan yang tengah menikmati segelas cokelat hangat berdua. "Taman di dekat kedai _burger_. Kenapa?"

"_A-aku akan kesana ... hiks ... tunggu aku! Awas kalau kau pulang duluan_!"

Ah, Daiki jadi bertanya-tanya.

**.**

**.**

Tidak pernah Daiki sangka bahwa perubahan dalam dirinya akan terjadi secepat ini. Dari suatu hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, dari hal yang dilihatnya setiap hari, dari hal yang sudah melekat pada kesehariannya—bisa tumbuh benih cinta dari sana, dengan lekas, tanpa terduga. Bibitnya dengan cepat melesak keluar dari permukaan hatinya yang tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang pada lawan jenis, tumbuh dengan cepat, meninggi dalam waktu singkat. Segera berbunga, dan di dalam bunganya tertulis nama seseorang yang telah dia hafal namanya bahkan dalam keadaan tak sadarnya.

Momoi Satsuki.

Aomine Daiki telah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Tetsu bilang apa padamu?" Daiki hanya bisa melirik dari ujung matanya.

Dia bersumpah, dia tidak pernah segila sekaligus sesakit ini dalam menatap perempuan.

Satsuki datang padanya dengan berlari, matanya merah—serupa dengan hidungnya yang memperdengarkan bunyi nafas yang tergesa. Suaranya terdesak oleh isak tangis.

Dan Daiki hancur melihatnya.

Satsuki cantik sekaligus rapuh dalam saat yang sama. Rambut merah jambunya berkibar lincah ketika dia berlari menuju Daiki, wajah merahnya terlihat menggemaskan, seperti bayi. Bibirnya juga merah, Daiki menduga bahwa Satsuki menggigitnya keras-keras agar tangisnya bisa teredam. Dia ... cantik. Seperti Aurora—apalagi dengan setelan pakaian musim dinginnya yang serba merah jambu—yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dan kebingungan mencari sang pangeran.

Tapi dia juga ringkih, tangisnya membuat dada Daiki sesak. Lebih sesak daripada saat dia dikalahkan Seirin waktu dia di tingkat pertama dahulu. Daiki benci melihat ini semua, dia merasa seakan dirinya tak berguna untuk menghibur Satsuki.

Cinta itu tumbuh secara tak terduga.

Apa saja yang dilakukannya selama belasan tahun ini, belasan tahun mengenal Satsuki? Kenapa dia tak pernah melihat Satsuki _secantik ini_? Rasanya dahulu semua biasa saja, bahkan ketika orang-orang mengira mereka pacaran, dia tak pernah ambil pusing. Apa yang kali ini Satsuki yang berbeda? Dia tidak paham sama sekali. Mengapa rasanya seluruh isi tubuhnya bergejolak, panas, pikirannya gelisah, dan dia seakan ingin menggigil ketika melihat air mata terus mengalir dari mata Satsuki? Apa cinta itu _separah_ ini?

"Tetsu-_kun_ ... Tetsu-_kun_ bilang kalau dia senang memiliki teman sepertiku ... dia menghormatiku dan dia mengagumiku ... tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk pacaran denganku ... dia cuma mau jadi temanku ..."

Daiki tak lagi punya nafsu untuk makan. Dilemparnya _burger_ yang baru segigit dia kecap menuju tempat sampah yang berjarak lima meter dari bangku tempat mereka duduk, dan—bingo, masuk! Sesuai yang diharapkan dari seorang _ace_.

Tetsuya memang seperti itu orangnya, Daiki juga tak bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu. Sejak pertama kali Satsuki bilang bahwa dia menyukai si Tetsu-_kun_ yang manis dan misterius itu, Daiki ragu bahwa Tetsuya akan membalas perasaan Satsuki suatu saat kelak.

Daiki mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ja-jadi ... aku harus bagaimana, Dai-_chan_?"

Daiki mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi dipendam di dalam saku jaket, meraih pundak Satsuki untuk merapatkan jarak mereka. Dibuatnya gadis itu bersandar pada pundaknya yang tertutup jaket tebal; dia tidak peduli bulu-bulu yang mengelilingi tepian mantel Satsuki itu menggelitik lehernya.

"Lupakan dia."

Daiki mengucapkan itu tanpa sadar sepenuhnya.

"_Hiks ... hiks ..._" Satsuki hanya menjawab dengan itu. Daiki menepuk puncak kepalanya.

_Andai kau jatuh cinta padaku, Satsuki, aku tak akan membuatmu menangis seperti ini._

Beruntung, vokalnya tidak menyuarakan itu keras-keras. Kalimat itu hanya bergema di kepalanya, memantul-mantul dan terasa agak menusuk, seperti hujan jarum kecil yang tajam.

Ini bukan musim semi, tapi bunga cinta yang tumbuh di dalam hati Daiki berkembang lebih cepat daripada sakura-sakura yang berlomba memamerkan keindahan diri di bulan Maret sampai April.

**.**

**.**

Dan bunga itu tumbuh semakin tinggi saat mereka pulang, saat Daiki harus menggendong Satsuki di punggung karena gadis itu tertidur di pundaknya setelah selesai menangis.

Kenapa ia baru jatuh cinta sekarang, dan bukan sejak dahulu, sejak mereka masih bocah yang bermain berdua di lapangan basket—sejak mereka masih sekolah dasar, agar ia bisa mengikat hati Satsuki lebih dahulu daripada siapapun?

Ironis.

**.**

**.**

Daiki tidak pernah bisa lagi memandang Satsuki dengan cara yang sama. Dia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap Satsuki lama-lama karena ia yakin, pasti setelahnya kupingnya akan memerah karena malu dan kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara dengan baik.

Seperti siang itu itu, saat Satsuki akhirnya berbicara lagi tentang Tetsuya.

"Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau selama ini aku benar-benar menyukainya ..." Satsuki memandang ke bawah—mereka berada di balkon lantai dua, di depan kelas mereka—dan senyuman pahit terkulas tipis di bibirnya. "Dia kira aku cuma kagum padanya."

"Tsk," Daiki berdecak. "Kalau kau membicarakan dia terus, mana bisa kau berhenti bersedih. Tuh, namamu dipanggil," Daiki mengarahkan jempolnya ke belakang, mengisyaratkan bahwa giliran Satsuki untuk konsultasi akademik sudah tiba.

"O-oh? Eeh, iya, iya!" Satsuki pun bergegas masuk.

Daiki tak pernah memandang masa depan dengan sama lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Awalnya dia hanya memikirkan basket, basket, basket dan basket.

Sekarang, Satsuki masuk ke dalam bayang-bayang masa depannya. Dia ingin menghabiskan masa depan dengan Satsuki dan basket.

(Prioritas basket telah turun, Daiki membiarkannya. Semua karena Satsuki.)

**.**

**.**

"Apa kata beliau?"

"Mmm~" Satsuki membenarkan posisi tali tasnya yang tersampir di bahu kiri. "Katanya, aku cocok jadi model atau artis."

"Kau mau?"

"Aku kurang suka. Waktu aku bilang bahwa aku maunya bekerja di belakang layar, seperti sutradara, atau mendirikan sekolah akting, _sensei_ mau setuju dan berpikir itu jalan yang bagus. Dan keputusanku untuk mendalami ilmu itu di Amerika sangat disetujui oleh beliau."

Daiki merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Hah? Amerika?" dia mencoba memastikan. Apa yang tidak normal di sini? Pendengarannya atau keputusan Satsuki?

"Iya," angguk Satsuki. "Aku mau kuliah di sana, mau memperdalam ilmu perfilman Hollywood. Kurasa ini sudah waktunya untuk memikirkan masa depan."

Satsuki telah berubah. Dia dewasa. Sangat indah melihatnya, apalagi bagi Daiki.

"Lagipula ... aku juga ingin melupakan Tetsu-_kun _dengan mencoba pergi jauh dan mencari hal-hal baru."

_Untuk apa kau mencari jauh-jauh kalau kau bisa menemukannya di sini, di sampingmu sendiri, Satsuki-_no_-_baka?

Sekali lagi, Daiki hanya bisa menyuarakannya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Pada akhirnya, Daiki tidak bisa mencegah Satsuki. Orang tua perempuan itu sudah terlanjur setuju dan mendukung sepenuh hati kepergian putrinya untuk mencari lebih banyak ilmu di Negeri Paman Sam. Mana bisa dia membatalkan kemauan hati Satsuki sendiri?

Dia ingin membiarkan gadis_nya_ bahagia di tempat yang baru dan melupakan kesedihannya.

Walaupun kebahagiaan itu bukan didapat di dirinya, dia mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan. Daiki masih punya basket di sini, 'kan? Masih bisa bermain di sini adalah sesuatu yang harus dia syukuri. Dia bisa jadi anggota tim nasional, bertemu dengan atlet-atlet baru di lapangan dan bertarung demi skor tertinggi dan gelar kemenangan.

Meski, kelak, pasti tak akan ada lagi perempuan yang mengomelinya karena latihan dengan malas-malasan, tidak akan ada lagi yang melarangnya untuk berlatih terlalu lama, tak ada lagi—

—ah, Daiki tak mau membayangkannya.

"Kalau _Kiseki no Sedai _mau mengadakan reuni, telepon aku, ya, Dai-_chan_, biar aku nanti bergabung dengan _video call_. Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian!" begitu seru Satsuki melalui pesan, di perjalanannya menuju bandara. Dia juga minta agar Daiki mengantarkannya nanti.

Namun Daiki tidak datang, bahkan sampai detik terakhir Satsuki menginjak lantai ruang _indoor_ bandara.

Daiki sedang berbaring di sudut kamarnya, memejamkan mata sambil mencoba menghapus angan-angan masa depan yang ada Satsuki di dalamnya.

(Sayangnya, gagal. Satsuki terus-terusan memanggil namanya di dalam mimpinya, perempuan itu duduk di sebuah kursi dan meletakkan salah satu tanganya di atas perutnya yang terlihat membesar, dengan samar-samar dia menggumamkan, "Dai-_chan_, anak kita pasti akan jadi pemain basket yang hebat pula sepertimu.")

**.**

**.**

Daiki melewati hari-hari kuliahnya dengan keadaan yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan masa SD, SMP dan SMA-nya. Dia bertemu banyak orang-orang baru, berteman dengan mereka, namun setiap kali berjalan, dia selalu sendirian. Kadang, dia membayangkan ada Satsuki di sampingnya dan mengomeli dirinya yang sering tidur saat kuliah umum diadakan di aula.

Dia satu universitas dengan Midorima Shintarou—namun berbeda jurusan—kadang laki-laki dengan perban yang meliliti jemari tangan kirinya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala setiap kali melihat Daiki berjalan sendirian sambil mengangkat kepala dan menatap kosong pada langit. Itu tidak sering terjadi, memang, namun dia yakin bahwa itu adalah kebiasaan baru Daiki setelah dia berpisah jalan dengan Satsuki.

Daiki tahu, dia bukan dirinya yang dahulu lagi saat dia memutuskan untuk memilih untuk masuk ke jurusan arsitektur dan bukan jurusan yang berkaitan dengan olahraga. Kadang, dia malas. Tapi dia berpikir, dia bisa mendapat kesempatan lebih banyak untuk mengumpulkan banyak uang di masa depan dengan disiplin ilmunya ini. Dia bisa membiayai kehidupannya kelak, kehidupan keluarganya, _kehidupan Satsuki_.

Daiki belum bisa menyingkirkan Satsuki dari otaknya, meski Satsuki semakin jarang menghubunginya.

"Kau melamun, Aominecchi," panggilan Ryouta menyadarkannya. Ryouta mengajaknya makan di suatu akhir minggu, melepas lelah setelah kuliah, katanya. "Ini sudah _burger_ keduaku dan kau masih belum menggigit makananmu sama sekali."

Daiki menguap lebar-lebar, walau itu hanya palsu. Hanya menghindarkannya dari dugaan macam-macam dari Ryouta.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Satsuki-_mu_, ya," Ryouta tersenyum jahil, menyebutkan nama itu dengan penekanan yang khas, sengaja dia sebutkan nama panggilan khusus yang hanya digunakan oleh Daiki sendiri untuk menggoda laki-laki itu. "Di Amerika banyak model dan aktor yang tampan. Apalagi dengan penampilan Momocchi yang seperti itu—wow, dia pasti cepat dapat pacar!"

Daiki melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Ryouta, "Tutup mulutmu, Kise."

Ryouta tertawa puas. Jebakannya kena.

Daiki terlihat sangat naif.

**.**

**.**

Waktu itu relatif. Tiga tahun berlalu dengan cepat bagi orang-orang yang terlalu banyak santai, namun teramat lambat bagi Daiki yang (diam-diam) merindukan Satsuki.

Satsuki tak pernah pulang. Entah karena terlalu sibuk belajar, malas, atau menghemat, Daiki tak tahu persis. Satsuki seakan tak punya waktu untuk menanyakan bagaimana kuliah teman-teman _Kiseki no Sedai _sekarang. Paling-paling hanya bertanya kabar secara singkat. Dia sibuk sekali dengan dunia barunya.

Daiki sangat menyesali itu. Kecewa? Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Namun apa daya? Dia tak berani menggugat titian sang gadis menuju impiannya.

Akhirnya, pada suatu malam, Satsuki mengabarkan hal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Daiki.

"_Dai-_chan_, akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke Jepang lusa! Awalnya sih mau minggu depan, tapi dipercepat. Dai-_chan_ jemput aku, dong! Ayah-ibuku belum pulang dari Beijing kalau aku pulang lusa ... ya, ya?_"

Daiki senang sekaligus takut.

Bagaimana kalau nanti Satsuki menggandeng seorang laki-laki sepulangnya dia dari Amerika? Sementara Daiki belum punya siapapun untuk dirangkul lusa sebagai ajang menaikkan gengsi jika ternyata Satsuki pulang bersama kekasihnya.

_Ahomine! Baka-Daiki! Pemikiran macam apa itu?_

Akhirnya, Daiki memutuskan untuk datang sendiri. Dia akan membuktikan, bahwa tanpa Satsuki, dia tidak bisa beralih pada perempuan lain lagi.

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang berubah dari Satsuki. Senyumnya, rautnya, rambutnya, tingginya, penampilan luarnya, semua tetap sama. Daiki lega.

(Lebih lega lagi karena Satsuki datang hanya dengan ditemani sebuah koper besar berwarna marun yang sama seperti keberangkatannya tiga tahun lalu. Bukan dikawal oleh seorang laki-laki Amerika.)

Daiki senang. Dan semakin menggila karena cinta.

Tiga tahun itu bukan sebentar sebagai masa yang dilalui tanpa orang yang dikasihi. Apalagi Satsuki sangat jarang menghubunginya. Kadang, Daiki mencoba mengirim _email_, namun balasannya sangat singkat, menggambarkan seakan Satsuki tengah sangat sibuk. Kadang, bahkan hanya dibalas dengan _emoticon _belaka. Daiki mencoba membalas balik dengan kata 'Satsuki-_no-baka_', namun akhirnya dia tak mendapatkan apapun lagi.

Dengan kedatangan Satsuki untuk liburan ini, Daiki berharap dia bisa memperbaiki semuanya, dan mencoba memperlihatkan perhatian lebih, untuk mengatakan secara tak langsung bahwa dia mencintai Satsuki.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Dai-_chan_!" Satsuki berujar riang ketika mereka berjalan keluar dari bandara, Daiki yang membawakan kopernya.

"Kau juga," Daiki memutar matanya.

"O-oh, kau bawa mobil sekarang, Dai-_chan_? Whoa, kau bisa mengendarainya? Apa ini mobilmu sendiri?"

"Hn," Daiki membuka kap belakang bagasi mobil hitamnya. "Hadiah ulang tahun dari ayah. Tapi jarang kupakai."

Daiki pun membukakan pintu depan untuk Satsuki, mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk. Sesungguhnya, dia sangat malas untuk menggunakan mobil, lebih enak naik bus karena dia bisa sambil tidur di dalamnya—akan tetapi, kali ini, khusus untuk Satsuki—dia bersedia membunuh rasa malasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa mereka banyak berubah?"

"Tidak juga," Daiki menjawab singkat. Mobil itu telah melaju, keluar dari area bandara dan Satsuki tampak terkagum-kagum melihat kota, seakan ada banyak hal yang telah berubah. Padahal, menurut Daiki, semuanya biasa saja.

"Satsuki," mulai Daiki, "Kau punya pacar?"

(Dia merasa bahwa dirinya harus berani untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.)

"E-eh?" Satsuki agak kaget dengan pertanyaan mendadak itu. "Hn, tidak. Semenjak berhasil melupakan Tetsu -_kun_ ... entah kenapa ... aku belum bisa tertarik dengan laki-laki lain lagi ... mungkin belum saatnya, hehehe. Aku sibuk kuliah. Belajar Bahasa Inggris-nya susaaaah!"

Daiki senang.

Salah satunya karena senyum tulus Satsuki saat menyebutkan 'Tetsu-_kun_', seolah tanpa beban. Berarti, misi utamanya ke Amerika berhasil, bukan?

"Tetsu-_kun_ bagaimana? Apa dia masih tetap bermain basket?"

"Nanti saja ceritanya. Kau lapar, 'kan?

Satsuki tertawa masam, kemudian mengangguk. "Dai-_chan_ yang traktir, ya!"

**.**

**.**

"Aku satu kampus dengan Midorima," Daiki melanjutkan cerita, Momoi mendengarkannya sambil menyantap _spaghetti_. "Tapi dia di jurusan kedokteran."

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Jurusan yang sama dengan Midorima, tapi di Kyoto. Kise belum bosan jadi model. Dia di jurusan akting, di universitas yang sama dengan Murasakibara. Kise awalnya ingin masuk akademi khusus pilot tapi sepertinya pengaruh kakaknya begitu besar. Dia jadi lebih memilih dunia hiburan."

"Heee? Mukkun kuliah apa sekarang?"

"Kau tidak akan menduganya."

"Hnnn ... hukum? Politik? Ekonomi?"

"Salah semua," Daiki menggigit ujung _hot dog-_nya. "Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masakan."

Satsuki akan tertawa. "Itu sudah bisa ditebak, Dai-_chan. _Dia 'kan suka makan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Tetsu-_kun_? Kagamin?"

"Kagami masuk tim basket nasional. Kata Tetsu, mereka berdua berencana untuk mendirikan sekolah bagi peminat basket dan menjadikan pelatih Seirin dan kapten mereka dahulu untuk jadi pengajarnya."

"Riko-_san _dan Hyuuga-_san_?" Satsuki memastikan. "Kabar mereka berdua bagaimana, ya?"

"Hn. Kata Tetsu juga, si kapten itu berencana menikahi si pelatihnya tahun depan."

"Whoaaa, sudah kuduga!" Satsuki menepukkan tangannya. "Sudah kuduga sejak dulu kalau mereka punya hubungan khusus!"

"Tahu darimana?"

Satsuki menyeringai tipis, "Intuisi perempuan."

"Ck."

Senyum Satsuki pun melembut, namun Daiki tak menyadarinya karena dia sibuk makan.

"Yang kukira akan berubah banyak itu kau, Dai-_chan_."

"Huh?"

"Kukira, kau akan jadi anak _punk_ dan memakai _piercing_ di telingamu, lalu jadi anak nakal di kampus yang sering bolos dan tidur di atap gedung, dan menjadi preman yang ditakuti di kampus," dia menghela nafas, "Karena tidak kujaga."

Daiki mengepalkan tangannya. "Bodoh," dia bergumam.

"Hihihi—"

"Mana mungkin—ah, tidak, tidak," Daiki seperti orang linglung. "Aku cukup sering bolos, Satsuki. Aku jarang dapat nilai A pada ujian, aku kadang tidur di kelas, aku kadang pergi makan saat kuliah penting diadakan—karena tidak ada kau..." dia meracau. Seperti mengigau.

Daiki tahu, memelas seperti ini bukanlah karakter dirinya yang_** sebenarnya**_.

Tapi dia tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Hah ...?"

"Aku tahu ini bodoh, Satsuki ..." Daiki memandang ke arah lain. "Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu di masa kecil, tapi aku merasa biasa saja. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun."

Satsuki diam mendengarkan. Dia tidak jadi mengambil gelas minumannya karena terlalu terbawa Daiki yang sangat serius.

"Aku merasa bodoh karena mulai menyukaimu saat kau menyukai orang lain, saat kau akan pergi. Dan kurasa—itu sudah terlalu terlambat."

Satsuki secara tak sadar menggigit ujung bibirnya.

"Andai aku menyukaimu sejak awal, mungkin tidak akan jadi seperti ini."

Momoi tersenyum, kemudian tertawa kecil. Yang ini bukanlah Daiki yang biasanya. Mungkin tadi malam dia terserang demam? Atau tadi salah makan? Oh, atau jangan-jangan selama ini Daiki punya kembaran tersembunyi yang baru sekarang menampakkan diri?

"Satsuki," Daiki menanggapi tawa gadis itu, "Kalau kau menganggap aku bodoh karena rasa suka ini, anggaplah aku bodoh selamanya."

Satsuki tertegun.

Matanya panas, tanpa diminta.

Pelan-pelan, dia melafalkan kata 'maaf' melalui bisikan yang tipis dari mulutnya.

_Anggaplah aku bodoh selamanya_. Kalimat itu bergaung di kepala Satsuki saat dia memandang ke arah lain, ke kaca jendela restoran yang memperlihatkan hujan salju yang tak deras.

Di kaca, dia bisa melihat bayangan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan seragam Teikou sedang tersenyum tipis—tapi kemudian memudar, perlahan menghilang—berganti dengan visualisasi dua anak kecil di lapangan basket, laki-laki dan perempuan; yang satu berkulit hitam dan satunya berambut merah jambu.

Yang ia cari selama ini ... sebenarnya dimana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lempar bunganya sekarang, ayo, ayo!"

Satsuki tersenyum, melihat kerumunan orang yang tak sabar itu, akhirnya dia pun berbalik, melepaskan sementara tangan yang menggenggamnya agar dia bisa konsentrasi melemparkan buket itu.

"Yak—HAH? KUROKOOOO—"

Awalnya, Taiga yang menyeret Tetsuya ke kerumunan karena dia mengincar benda itu—ingin mencoba membuktikan mitos yang selama ini berkembang, namun gengsi kalau menyusup ke keramaian yang didominasi perempuan sendirian.

Tetapi ... akhirnya orang yang dia ajak itu yang mendapatkannya. Secara kebetulan, secara ajaib, bunga itu mendarat di tangannya.

"Hwaaa, Kuroko-_kun_, selamat!" Riko bertepuk tangan. "Wah, apa kau sudah punya seseorang untuk dilamar?"

"Oh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan, perempuan seperti apa itu," Junpei—yang berada di sisi Riko—menggaruk kepalanya, dia heran.

Sementara orang-orang di belakang sana sibuk dengan rasa heran mereka karena keberuntungan Kuroko yang diluar dugaan, Satsuki menggenggam lagi tangan lelaki dengan _tuxedo_ putih di sisinya itu.

Satsuki berjinjit, mencium bibir laki-laki yang telah menjadi suaminya itu, secara singkat. "_I love you_, Dai-_chan_."

Daiki tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk membalas lagi ciuman Satsuki. Lebih lama, pula. Dan setelah merasa cukup puas, dia merangkul bahu Nyonya Aomine-nya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Satsuki-_no-baka_."

**.**

Waktulah yang Satsuki butuhkan untuk mengetahui bahwa takdir yang dicarinya selama ini sesungguhnya ada di balik punggungnya.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: halo, semua, salam kenal m(_ _)m saya pendatang baru di sini, ini fanfiksi dari saya, semoga bisa diterima ^^ kalau ada bagian yang keliru, mohon diberi tahu, hehehe. soalnya saya juga baru-baru ini aja mendalami fandom kurobasu—and i find aomomo (a. k. a. daisuki—daiki/satsuki X3) cute! XD terima kasih sudah membaca! o/


End file.
